Bent housings are placed in a drilling motor assembly in order to cause the bore hole created by a drilling motor to deviate from a vertical orientation to a desired angular orientation. These bent housings can be either fixed or adjustable. It is desirable to position the bent housing as close as possible to the drill bit in order to decrease the radius of curvature of the bore hole and reduce stress on the drilling motor assembly during rotation.